


Til death do us apart

by hopeless_romanticz



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Oneshot, Soapies, greiving, just generally a mess of sadness, peko is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romanticz/pseuds/hopeless_romanticz
Summary: Hiyoko grieves the loss of her lover, mahiru.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Til death do us apart

**Author's Note:**

> I miss the little lesbians

her cabin was quiet, painfully quiet. locking the door behind her, she left out a heavy sigh. she proceeded to kicked her sandlas off before she stumbled over and collapsed onto her bed, not caring enough to take of her kimono off. 

She didnt care anymore.  
the one person on this gruesome island that she cared about had been murdered in cold blood. Mahiru was dead, and there was nothing hiyoko could do about it.   
as she lay there, ontop of all the blankets and pillows, she stared up at the ceiling.  
Hiyoko didnt like showing emotions like this, but in that moment she couldnt help but feel tears start stinging in her eyes. she just couldn't hold it in anymore, the sadness, the grief, and the anger. the sadness of losing her love, and the anger she felt agaisnt Peko Pekoyama

the evil disgusting bitch had murdered her mahiru! 

Now that she had started to let go, she couldnt control it anymore. she started sobbing, with quick heavy breaths and loud cries of pain. She had swore she wouldnt get attached but either way, mahiru was running through her blood. she desperately tried to catch her breath, only to break out into a loud cry once again. she had her eyes shut tight. eventually she manage to calm down a bit.

as she opened her eyes, she saw her in the corner of her view, her soft red hair and pale skin, hiyoko quickly reaches out her hand, desperate to feel mahirus warm and soft embrace once again.  
but she faded, she faded away, leaving nothing but hiyokos shaking hand.

her arm fell back by her side. she whimpered. if this is how losing your soulmate felt, she'd rather die than go through this again.


End file.
